User talk:Electric MiMi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Electric MiMi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 11:49, March 2, 2013 Re: Emails Well, I think you can fix that in your Preferences (go to the little dropdown box to the left of your Username and profile pic at the top right corner of the screen. There are a bunch of little options you can change. Let me know if you have any other questions. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi!!! Sooo. . . You wish to know how to do a poll? Well, here ya go: SPARKY! YOU'RE ALIVE! 20:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) No slash and you should get (Just an example. You can have whatever question you want): CHEESE!!! YAY! = Re: Hi!!!= Thank you, whoever posted that thingy. Now head to the UK version of nick.com, go to Spliced and enjoy the clip entitled: buy nothing now! I'd give you the full link, but it won't let me. (If you're wondering why the text is big, you tell me) Electric MiMi (talk) 18:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki. Also, thanks for alerting doctor. I didn't even know there were TWO transcripts. Good job though! :D I'll go delete it right now. Now, for personal introduction... I'm User:ZimFan, one of the admins. I can help with anything you need photo-wise, and wiki-wise. You can go for Doctor for nearly anything the other two admins don't handle. Also, if you need any coding help or want a coding changed, new infobox, new temple, etc. go to Blossom for that sorta thing. Good luck on the wiki!!! I hope you'll love it here, and great edits BTW. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Two scripts Really? I thought we'd dealt with that issue a while ago. Hmm... Well, thanks for giving me a heads-up. Also, bit of advice: leave your signature when you leave a message; otherwise, I don't know who it's from. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow... You joined two days ago and you've allready done allmost fifty edits!!! O_o ***Faints*** Woa... you've been on the wiki for two days and you allready have 50 edits??? ***faints*** Marcyrulesforever (talk) 12:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Marcyrulesforever Clever Idea... Hey, I just noticed that you added an option in the Tak infobox that allows the person to toggle between disguises; that's pretty impressive stuff. How the heck do you do that? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) On the contrary, I think that's brilliant; I don't really think it was necessary for the Communicator Watch, but it is most definitely apt for Tak, Zim and their SIR units. Of course, you probably want to get Blossom's approval as well, but you certainly have my support for this idea. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Switch Yeah, I'm aware of that. I said on doctor's talk page that the problem probably is the Infobox. That template is very messy and hard to work with, so I'll try to change it later on, and hopefully it'll work. :) Oh, sorry about that! I modified the way I personally view the wiki. All the links I see are white, so I didn't notice the problem. You have any colors in mind? Re: Squads That's the Image Squad. The Universal Expansion Squad is for non-file content. :P I'll sign you up, and I suppose I can start creating the squad pages now. PS. It would be appreciated if you linked your signature image to your user page. :) :You are correct. Screenshots are images, and images are files. Therefore, the image squad is basically a project to get more screenshots for our articles. Have you seen my draft?